Playing God
by Spectating Souls
Summary: InGen, led by John Hammond's Grandson, decides it's time to take a crack a Dinos again. Playing god didn't help the first time, but InGen thinks they'll do better this time. Dr. Alan Grant and his new assistant Dr. Lee Emmetts are told to go to their island, where InGenf as set it up. Thanks to DokiDokiKouhai for Lee Emmetts. Check out DokiDokiKouhai on devientart (maybe fanfiction
1. Prologue

"Storm's really picking up" Says Dr. Lee Emmetts , staring out of the window near where she sat. "Mmmhmmm" says Dr. Alan Grant, siping some coffee "Luckily we got the fossil out before to much dust covered it" setting down his mug, Grant walked over to the computer and stared at the screen, studying the fossil. "Looks like another Procompsognathid" Grant says, annoyed. "Haven't we found 12 of those already" asks Lee , getting up to look at the screen. "Yes, which is why I conclude there is a nest, or a large fossil nearby" Grant looks at Lee and adds " I'm going to go with the second one". Lee nods, and Grant walks back to the counter and picks up his mug and finishes his coffee, then sets it down and walks back to the screen. "Maybe if we're lucky, well find an unkown species" says Lee , trying to look on the bright side. "Maybe, hey want a beer?" Grant says, opening the fridge. " No , Thanks" says Lee. "Suit yourself" says Grant, opening a can. Then a thunderous knock comes from the door. Grant opens the door and sees a man in a ski outfit and googles "Alan Grant" says the figure, his voice muffled. "Come in" says Grant, pulling the man inside. The man takes of his mask and googles, he had deep blue eyes and thick, black, messy hair. "Dr. Grant I'm John Roman, I'm hear to inform you of a trip that InGen wants you to take". "Again?!" Grant says, surprised. "What do you mean, again?" Lee asks. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Lee, my assistant". "Nice to meet you Lee" says John, shaking her hand. "Well, anyway InGen wants you to be at this airport tomorrow by 3:50, also they want you to bring Lee as well" John says, pulling out a map and pointing to it. "Is this another one of their genetic tests" says Grant, looking a little annoyed. "Just be there" says John, putting on his gear. He gets up, turns, and walks towards the door.


	2. Chapter 1

"Alan Grant!" yells a man in a suit, with a pair of sunglasses. "Here!" yells Grant, waving at the man. The man speed walks down the tarmac, the pale, weak morning sun beating down on it, towards Grant. "Dr. Grant, I'm Henry Vendran, InGen sent me to escort you to the plane" Henry says, shaking Grant's hand, the pale sun reflecting in the lenses. "Well Mr. Vendran..." "Just call me Henry" "Henry, this is my assistant Ms. Lee Emmetts" "Hello Ms. Emmetts" Henry says shaking her hand. "If you follow me, we will head to the plane" Henry says, turning around and starting to walk towards the sleek black plane, shining in the suns weak glow. Grant picks up his bags and follows while Lee picks up her's. When they enter it, they see a neat arrangement of leather chairs, 2 per row, and 10 rows are there. "Hey Grant" says Ian Malcolm' smiling at him "Nice to see you again, you know, you don't have very good luck with these things, you always end up breaking or injuring your leg and get high on morphine because of said leg wounds." Grant says, looking at Ian. "That is true, but I was talked... rather forced into this, so that's basically why I'm here." "Ian, Ian, Ian, you won't have good luck." " that is for the future to know, and us to find out."Malcolm says, looking out the window. "Everyone, please take your seats, we will be lifting off shortly." Says the pilot through the intercom. Grant and Lee sit across the aisle from Malcolm, putting their bags in the capartment above. "Alan Grant? The famous paleontologist?" Says a man in a blue shirt and khaki pants. "I'm Frank David" the man says, holding put his hand. Shaking his hand, Grant says "Frank, this is my assistant Ms. Lee Emmetts" "Hello Frank" Lee says, shaking his hand. "When did InGen ask you to come?" Lee asks, fastening her seat belt, like everyone else. "Couple weeks ago, you?" "Yesterday evening" "not to long ago, eh?" "No, not that long ago". "Lets hope I don't get injured again" Malcolm says, chuckling" "Alright everyone" a man in a suit with a fedora walks in "I'm John Hammond's grandson in law, James Hammond, hope you all have a nice flight" James turns around, then walks back into the cockpit. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now 15,000 feet up, we have a storm coming in so please keep your seat belt fastened and expect a bumpy ride" says the pilot, turning of the intercom. " I hope this doesn't tear this plane apart" the copilot says, looking at the pilot "it won't, or atleast it shouldn't" the pilot says, staring at the strom ahead.


End file.
